


Chipu na pride kanagurisuterunda

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Awkward Boners, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marvel Universe, Movie Night, Negotiations, Oral Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22387258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Beh, Hikaru doveva ammettere che non era brutto come aveva previsto. Yuto aveva qualcosa da ridire in merito ad alcune decisioni degli sceneggiatori, ma fino ad adesso al più grande stava piacendo. Non che l’avrebbe mai ammesso ad alta voce.
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Yaotome Hikaru





	Chipu na pride kanagurisuterunda

**Chipu na pride kanagurisuterunda**

**(Allontanerò questo orgoglio scadente)**

“Ti prego, ti prego, ti prego. Solo per questa volta, fammi scegliere Hikka. Per favore.”

Yuto sapeva essere abbastanza persistente, quando se lo metteva in testa.

E aveva anche una bella faccia tosta.

“Sono certo che possa mostrare abbastanza onestà intellettuale da rimangiarti quel ‘solo per questa volta’, Yutti. Hai scelto l’ultimo paio di centinaia di film che abbiamo visto.” gli fece notare, sedendosi diritto sul divano e cercando di mettere su un’aria dignitosa.

Come se non sapesse come sarebbe andata a finire.

“Ma erano film che piacevano anche a te. Non credo che conti.”

“Mi sono piaciuti assolutamente per caso, non è che tu c’abbia prestato nessuna cura. Sai, normalmente abbiamo gli stessi gusti, ma non sono fan di tutta la saga della Marvel. Non mi fa davvero impazzire.” scrollò le spalle. “Beh, tranne per i film degli Avengers. Quelli mi piacciono.”

“Miscredente.” Yuto lo guardò come se avesse appena detto qualcosa di blasfemo. “Andiamo, muoio dalla voglia di vederlo. E devo ricordarti chi è che non mi ha portato a vederlo al cinema?”

Hikaru non rispose, perché quello era vero. Non ce l’aveva portato, e all’epoca aveva sperato che Yuto avrebbe finito col vederlo da solo o con Yamada.

Il suo piano gli si era decisamente ritorto contro.

“Voglio davvero vederlo, Hikka.” insistette il più piccolo, e Yaotome fece una smorfia.

“No che non vuoi. Ti sei lamentato del cast e della storia sin da quando abbiamo visto Civil War.” gli fece notare.

“Okay, è vero. Ma Spiderman è uno dei miei preferiti. E, ad ogni modo, conosci la storia bene abbastanza da fartelo piacere, no?”

Hikaru scrollò le spalle.

“Beh, se si tratta di insetti, conosco di sicuro la storia meglio di quella di Ant Man.” scosse la testa. “Va bene, va bene. Ma la prossima settimana lo scelgo io il film, e tu ti siederai e lo guarderai tutto senza lamentarti. D’accordo?”

Yuto ci pensò per un po’, poi ghignò.

“Sceglierai qualcosa di disgustoso e che odierai pur di ottenere vendetta, vero?”

“Senza dubbio.” confermò il più grande con un sorrisetto.

“Va bene. D’accordo.” Yuto balzò giù dal divano e recuperò il telecomando. “Sono certo che non te ne pentirai. Il fatto che non sia un fan potrebbe anche voler dire che ti piacerà più che a me.” disse, premendo play e accoccolandosi contro il fidanzato.

“Ne dubito fortemente.” bofonchiò Hikaru, ma poi si mantenne tranquillo, portando un braccio intorno alla vita di Yuto e accarezzandolo distrattamente sotto la maglietta, pronto a passare due ore incredibilmente improduttive.

Arrivò a otto minuti prima di commentare.

“E ovviamente, arriva Tony Stark. Ammetti che ti piace è basta, è più dignitoso che dire voler guardare un film di cui hai parlato tanto male.” disse, dando un pizzicotto al fianco del fidanzato.

“Geloso?” chiese Yuto quasi distrattamente, senza staccare gli occhi dallo schermo.

“Soldi, aspetto ed è Iron Man. Certo che sono geloso.” bofonchiò, e Yuto riuscì addirittura a ridacchiare.

“Sono felice che almeno ti siano rimasti impressi i dettagli.” mormorò, alzando il viso e baciandogli il lato del collo, poi rivolse di nuovo tutta la propria attenzione al film.

Beh, Hikaru doveva ammettere che non era brutto come aveva previsto. Yuto aveva qualcosa da ridire in merito ad alcune decisioni degli sceneggiatori, ma fino ad adesso al più grande stava piacendo. Non che l’avrebbe mai ammesso ad alta voce.

C’era qualcos’altro che lo infastidiva, comunque.

Non è che fosse troppo concentrato sulla trama – e non ce n’era troppa con un ragazzino che voleva essere un supereroe – quindi aveva lasciato la propria mente vagare e…

La presenza di Yuto era abbastanza intossicante.

Ecco, il filo dei pensieri di Hikaru era arrivato lì, e adesso non c’era modo di tornare indietro. Improvvisamente, si sentiva incredibilmente _consapevole_.

Consapevole della pelle di Yuto sotto le dita; consapevole del suo peso contro di sé; consapevole della sua voce bassa, mentre mugugnava qualcosa di inintelligibile contro il film, cercando di non far sentire Hikaru.

Quasi d’istinto, la mano di Yaotome si strinse sul fianco del più grande, e questo fu tutto.

“Hikaru.” disse Yuto, piatto, ancora troppo concentrato per prestare attenzione al fidanzato.

“Mi dispiace.” disse il più grande, sospirando, mentre la sua mano si avventurava su per il fianco di Nakajima, sfiorando lentamente la pelle.

“Non ti dispiace affatto.” gli fece notare Yuto con una smorfia. “Stai cercando di distrarmi dal film di proposito? Perché sappi che se mi perdo qualcosa lo porto indietro e lo guardo di nuovo.”

“Non lo faccio di proposito.” lo rassicurò Hikaru. “E sono io a essere un po’ distratto. Non volevo, ma...” ghignò. “Ti trovo più interessante di Spiderman.” commentò, scrollando le spalle, e Yuto non poté evitare di ridere.

“Beh, se non è qualcosa che ogni ragazzo sogna di sentirsi dire.” si accoccolò maggiormente contro di lui, ma non fece niente mentre la mano del fidanzato continuava a vagare sulla sua pelle. “Andiamo, siamo appena a quaranta minuti. Cerca di comportarti bene.”

“Non posso.” lo informò Hikaru, le dita adesso più in basso a tracciare il bordo dei pantaloni di Yuto. “Dammi tregua, Yutti. Non è che l’abbia pianificato.” si lamentò; poi, in caso il più piccolo non avesse capito esattamente cosa non avesse pianificato, Hikaru gli afferrò la mano e senza troppe cerimonie se la portò contro il cavallo dei pantaloni.

“Romantico.” Yuto fece una smorfia. Mantenne per un po’ gli occhi sulla televisione, esitando, poi sbuffò teatralmente e afferrò il telecomando, mettendo in pausa il film. “Okay, questa è la mia offerta: te lo prendo in bocca, tu rinunci al diritto di scegliere il film la prossima volta e mi porti al cinema a vedere il prossimo film di Thor. E non corromperai Yama-chan perché mi ci porti lui. Sono stato chiaro?” suggerì, inginocchiandosi sul divano e incrociando le braccia.

Yaotome deglutì rumorosamente.

“Non proprio. Non ho sentito molto dopo ‘te lo prendo in bocca’.” ghignò, ma l’eccitazione era chiara sul suo viso.

Yuto scivolò sul pavimento, tenendosi su dalle ginocchia di Hikaru mentre le schiudeva, abbassandosi per accarezzare con il volto l’erezione ancora vestita del più grande.

“Sono stato chiaro?” chiese di nuovo, la voce bassa e ansimante adesso.

“Cristallino.” fu la risposta immediata di Hikaru, mentre si abbassava velocemente i pantaloni e i boxer quanto bastava. “Farai meglio a fare un buon lavoro, o puoi dire addio a Thor.” lo provocò, portando una mano alla sua mascella e accarezzandolo mentre cercava di tirarselo più vicino.

“Oppure posso non fare alcun lavoro e continuare a guardare il film da solo. Sono certo che dispiacerebbe a te più che a me.”

E Hikaru ritenne che fosse un buon momento per tacere e lasciare che il fidanzato si mettesse all’opera.

Yuto si protese maggiormente in avanti, stuzzicando l’erezione del più grande con la lingua fino alla punta, circondandola e succhiandola oltre le labbra, sorridendo contro la pelle tesa mentre sentiva Hikaru sibilare.

Ne valeva la pena. Lo avrebbe portato a vedere il prossimo centinaio di film su supereroi e cattivi, solo per questo. Scivolò più in basso sul divano, protendendo un po’ i fianchi quando le mani di Yuto glielo permisero, spingendo contro la sua lingua e cercando di mantenersi abbastanza in controllo da non soffocarlo; strinse i pugni contro il divano per evitare che andassero alla testa di Yuto, volendo che si prendesse i suoi tempi, ma era impossibile. Si concesse una mano, passandola tra i capelli del più grande e tenendolo fermo, spingendo oltre le sue labbra e sentendolo rilassare i muscoli della gola per prenderlo più in fondo.

Era così maledettamente vicino che riusciva a sentire il sapore dell’orgasmo in ogni fibra del proprio corpo, il sangue che ribolliva sotto la pelle, mentre lo inseguiva nella bocca di Yuto il più veloce possibile e...

E poi il suo gomito colpì accidentalmente il telecomando, e il film partì di nuovo.

Yuto fece una smorfia, allontanandosi e facendo una smorfia.

“Metti in pausa!” ordinò, cercando di raggiungere il telecomando.

“Yutti, dannazione…” Hikaru si morse forte la lingua e respirò a fondo, mentre afferrava il telecomando e rimetteva il film in pausa. “Stai cercando di uccidermi?” chiese al più piccolo, portando di nuovo la mano dietro la sua testa.

“No. Sto cercando di farti venire senza perdermi scene del film. Sta’ zitto adesso.” rimarcò Yuto, tornando a lavoro.

Per fortuna che era incredibilmente bravo, pensò Hikaru. L’intoppo non l’aveva portato molto indietro, e presto fu di nuovo sull’orlo, e sapeva che anche Yuto se n’era accorto.

“Vicino, piccolo.” lo avvertì comunque, nel caso in cui volesse spostarsi. Ma Yuto non era mai stato il tipo da fare troppo disordine, quindi anziché spostarsi si allontanò di poco, le labbra intorno alla punta e la mano che masturbava l’erezione di Hikaru il più velocemente possibile; poi alzò gli occhi in direzione del più grande, e lo sguardo sul suo viso era così maledettamente eccitante che fu tutto ciò che occorse a Hikaru per arrendersi e venire, tirandogli forte i capelli mentre su svuotava nella sua bocca, cantilenando il suo nome.

Aveva ancora gli occhi chiusi e il respiro pesante quando sentì Yuto lasciarlo andare, le dita che scioglievano la presa dai propri capelli. Hikaru aprì gli occhi e gli sorrise, in segno di scusa.

“Mi dispiace. È stato davvero, davvero bello.” gli disse, tirandolo di nuovo sul divano e portando una mano alla sua nuca, baciandolo. Anche sentire che Yuto sapeva di lui, scoprì, era abbastanza intossicante. “Vuoi che...?” chiese, spingendo i fianchi contro il più piccolo, ma Nakajima scosse la testa.

“Più tardi. Adesso voglio guardare il film, grazie tante.” gli disse, tornando a sedersi sul divano, questa volta al lato opposto rispetto a Hikaru. “Nel caso in cui ti venissero strane idee.” spiegò.

Hikaru rise e lo raggiunse, appoggiandogli la testa in grembo.

“Non preoccuparti. Qual è la cosa peggiore che può succedere? Se mi vengono strane idee, ti porterò a vedere tutti i film che vuoi.”

“Te lo faccio mettere per iscritto.” bofonchiò Yuto, premendo play mentre dava un colpetto contro la fronte di Hikaru.

In qualche modo, Hikaru si sentiva comunque se gli fosse capitata la parte migliore dell’accordo.


End file.
